Handcuffs and Love Confessions
by uncertainAuthor
Summary: After a long day of entertaining girls at Tamaki's house and most of the Host Club members go home, Kyouya and Tamaki are left alone to clean up, and Kyouya brings up that their customers are requesting they do the police cosplay again. M for a reason.


Alright! This is my first story for Ouran High School Host club, and (of course) its yaoi. It was a request by my friend Rika-Rika on deviantART. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, which means I don't own any of the Host Club members.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the wonderful day, Tamaki-senpai!" one of the girls said as they left the house.<p>

Tamaki smiled one of his charming smiles and ran his fingers on her arm lightly. "Thank you, my princess, for making my day wonderful."

She let out a small squeal before exiting the house with her group of friends and leaving.

The Host Club had been having an event at Tamaki's house, since he had the house to himself for a week. They had all been entertaining girls all day, and now it was time to relax.

"Takashi-kun, can we go home? I forgot Usa-chan at your house!" Honey said with a small sniffle. Mori nodded and picked him up, putting him onto his shoulders as usual. "Good-bye everyone!" Honey called out before he and Mori left as well.

Haruhi stretched. "I might as well be off, too. Night Tamaki-senpai, Kyouya-senpai." She said before leaving.

Tamaki watched Kyouya scribble in his little notebook as he got stuff put away from all the events earlier that day. "Mom, you're not leaving, too?" he asked with a smile. He and Kyouya had always referred to each other as Mom and Dad as a joke, since they were the parents of the Host Club and were the first two in it.

Kyouya looked up from his notebook temporarily. "No, I'm not. I actually needed to discuss some themes for the Host Club that some of our customers have requested we do again, and you're the one who is responsible for keeping up with the costumes. The most popular is the police outfits we wore that time that Nekozawa's sister thought you were her brother." Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses.

Tamaki chuckled. "Ah, I remember that day! And I know exactly where the outfits are." He said, motioning for Kyouya to follow.

The raven haired boy set his notebook down and stood, following Tamaki up to his room. The blonde opened a large closet next to his bed and revealed several of the costumes that the Host Club wore. After a bit of searching, he found the police costumes and pulled one out. Incidentally, it was Kyouya's. "These ones, right?" he asked.

Kyouya nodded. "Though we might need to have everyone re-try them on. It's been awhile since we wore them, and some of us have gotten taller. Some adjusting may need to be done." He said.

Tamaki shrugged. "We can go ahead and re-try ours on now since we're both here." He said, already taking off his clothes.

Kyouya turned red a little. He wouldn't admit it for the sake of the club, but for quite awhile he had liked Tamaki as more than a friend. Hikaru and Kaoru were the two in the club with the homo-erotic act, so he knew he couldn't suggest it to Tamaki, plus the Twins used the taboo if them being twins to make their act popular. Not to mention the ladies loved their 'King Tamaki'. It made him slightly depressed that they got to get so close to Tamaki, but he never could. All he could do was play the part of the best friend.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki yelled, drawing him out of his thoughts. "I've been trying to hand you your costume for over 5 minutes! What's wrong?" Tamaki asked, seeing the somewhat sad glint in Kyouya's eyes.

"It's nothing. Just thinking." He lied, and started changing into his outfit as well. He had just gotten the pants on when he heard Tamaki sigh.

"Mom, if I tell you something, will you not get mad at me?" he asked, using the nickname to try and lighten the mood as he tossed his shirt down onto the floor.

Kyouya chuckled. "You could tell me anything, Dad." He said back with a smile.

Tamaki bumped his fingers together. "Well, know how Hikaru and Kaoru have their act for the club, right?" he asked.

Kyouya sighed and nodded, not liking that Tamaki was beating around the bush.

"And you know how I think of Haruhi as my daughter, nothing more?" he continued.

"Tamaki, stop beating around the bush and tell me." Kyouya said somewhat forcefully.

Tamaki took a deep breath. "I'm gay." He said bluntly, then giggled. "It feels so good to actually say it out loud!" he cried happily.

Kyouya stared at him, shocked. How was this possible? Did he somehow hit the jackpot in the universal lottery? Was this good of something really happening?

Tamaki froze as he realized that Kyouya wasn't saying anything. "I'm sorry if me telling you makes things awkward. I just had to tell someone otherwise I would've gone crazy… If you don't want to speak to me now, I can go." Tamaki whispered, hanging his head as he headed for the door.

Kyouya chuckled. "Idiot, this is your house." He said, then smirked. He grabbed one of Tamaki's wrists and threw him onto the bed.

"K-Kyouya!" Tamaki yelped in surprise as he bounced on the soft mattress. His wrist was grabbed, and something cold and hard wrapped around it. Tamaki looked up to see that Kyouya had used the handcuffs from the belt of the cop costume to handcuff his hand to the headboard, and was currently securing the other one as well.

"Tamaki, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear that." Kyouya purred, crawling until he was looming over the blonde.

Tamaki turned red as Kyouya straddled him. "Y-you're gay, too?" he asked, earning a nod. Kyouya locked their lips, kissing Tamaki with passion that he had always kept hidden until now. His hand roamed Tamaki's body, making him shiver. "I thought I was the father, hence, the man?" he asked jokingly.

Kyouya pondered this for a second, then smirked. "I guess we'll have to swap nicknames then, now won't we?" he asked, slipping a hand into Tamaki's boxers and grabbing him manhood.

"K-Kyouya…" Tamaki moaned, arching into his touch as he felt himself harden at Kyouya's stroking. He had had dreams like this before, but they were nothing like the real thing.

Kyouya's lips traveled along Tamaki's collar bone, biting and kissing. He was going to mark this prince as his, and the thought of girls swooning about him made him bite down harshly. Tamaki yiped, then moaned.

"Sorry." Kyouya whispered as he slid downward. Tamaki's eyes widened as he realized what Kyouya was about to do. His protest died in his throat, replaced by a loud and resounding moan as Kyouya pulled down his boxers and took his fully erect member into his mouth, sucking lightly.

"Ahh! Kyo-Kyouya!" Tamaki moaned, thrusting his hips upward to try and get more of himself into Kyouya's mouth. The dark haired boy choked slightly, sending a watery glare at Tamaki. "S-sorry…" he said with a chuckle. Kyouya removed his mouth from Tamaki and smirked when the blonde pouted.

"I think I know of something that you will like better…" he said, taking off his glasses and setting them down on the dresser next to the bed. He brought three fingers up to Tamaki's mouth. "Suck." He ordered, liking having control for once.

Tamaki shyly took the fingers into his mouth, coating each digit with saliva. He could guess what they were about to do, and he knew that he better get Kyouya's fingers plenty wet otherwise it'd hurt like hell.

Kyouya pulled his fingers out of Tamaki's mouth, eying the thin string of spit linking them. "This might hurt and feel weird, but just bear with it." Kyouya said as he shoved two fingers into Tamaki's tight entrance.

Tamaki yelped, pulling against his restraints as he felt himself being stretched. If it had been anyone but Kyouya, he would've told them to get their fingers out of him and stop hurting him, but as long as it was him it was okay, worth the pain.

Kyouya slipped another finger in after stretching Tamaki as much as he could with only two. Tamaki moaned in slight discomfort, but it turned into a moan of pleasure as he got used to it. "K-Kyouya, I think I'm ready…" he said, looking away in slight embarrassment.

Kyouya nodded, putting Tamaki's legs over his shoulder as he removed his fingers. He pulled his erection out of his pants, which were now down to his ankles, and aligned himself, pushing in quickly.

Tamaki let out a small yelp at the sudden intrusion, and Kyouya gently kissed him. "Shh, it'll be alright. It'll stop hurting once you're used to it." He said quietly, gently stroking Tamaki's cheek.

He nodded, taking some deep breaths and trying to relax some. "Y-you can move now." He said, biting his lip.

Kyouya nodded, pulling all the way out and pushing back in again in a smooth rhythm. Tamaki's eyes watered and closed as the pain and pleasure melted together, and before he knew it he was moving his hips in time with Kyouya's thrusts, aching to get more of the boy into him.

Kyouya thrust in as hard as he could, and Tamaki let out a scream. "Kyo-Kyouya! There! Please, please there!" he moaned out unintelligibly. Kyouya smirked, realizing that he had hit Tamaki's prostate, and he rammed into the spot again and again. Tamaki clung to Kyouya with his legs, and cried out his name as the tight coil in him snapped, covering both of their chests in his release.

Kyouya grunted as he felt Tamaki's walls clench around him. "T-Tamaki!" he moaned, shooting his release deep into the blonde.

As both boys came down from their momentary high, they stared at each other. "You do realize that you're mine now, and I refuse to let you go, right?" Kyouya asked.

Tamaki chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, leaning up to give him a kiss.

Kyouya kissed back with loving tenderness as he reached up to undo the handcuffs. Tamaki's arms fell limply above his head, and Kyouya brought them to his sides so they could regain blood flow. "I'll go get a wash cloth from your bathroom and get us cleaned up, okay?" he asked with a smile, sliding his glasses back on.

Tamaki smiled and nodded, rubbing his wrists. "Thank you, Kyouya-kun." He said, blushing.

Kyouya returned from the bathroom with a warm wash cloth and cleaned Tamaki and himself off.

"Tamaki… Would you be mad at me if I said I loved you?" he asked, trying to look like he was focused on cleaning off Tamaki's chest, which was red all over from all the bites, kisses, and hickeys.

The blonde chuckled and gave him another kiss. "Only if you didn't let me say I loved you back." He said happily.

**~The next day~**

"Tama-chan, what's that big red mark on your neck?" Honey asked innocently. Tamaki's eyes widened and he quickly covered it, but it was too late. The twins attacked, pulling the hand away and collar down.

"Ah hah! It seems that my lord-" Hikaru started.

"-has a lover he's not telling us about!" Kaoru finished.

The girls they were entertaining gasped in shock, some starting to cry.

The twins continued pulling at Tamaki's shirt. "Who is it, my lord? Who is it?" they asked.

Tamaki was bright red. "None of your business!" he yelped.

Kyouya sighed and set his notebook down, walking over. He pushed the twins off and grabbed Tamaki by his collar, pulling him up into a rough kiss. When he pulled away, Tamaki was red faced and panting. "I'm his lover, and if you have a problem with it, then the Host Club is sorry to tell you that you won't be offered its services anymore. Now, is there anyone who has a problem with me and Tamaki?" Kyouya asked everyone in the room, including the girls they were entertaining.

He expected some of them to leave, maybe crying, maybe glaring. What he didn't expect was every single girl in the room to squeal like a fangirl and start gushing about how great of a couple they were.

Tamaki and Kyouya exchanged loving looks. Things were going to be just fine…


End file.
